From Perfect to Perfect
by TakeYouBySurprise055
Summary: Her life was perfect, until her crush at thirteen showed up. Damn you, Sabaku no Gaara.   GaaraOC. I don't own Naruto, but the OCs belong to me. Rated T for later chapters, just in case.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only the OCs.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Konnichiwa, Kazekage-sama." Tsunade rose and bowed. "Temari-san, Kankuro-san, you are also welcome."<p>

"Hokage-sama." Gaara bowed, returning the courtesy.

"So, how have you been?" Tsunade asked pleasantly as they all took a seat. "It's been a while since the Chuunin exams, wouldn't you agree?"

"Hai, of course. Konoha looks better than ever." Temari said. "Tsunade-san, I don't mean to be rude, but what are we waiting for?"

"My military commanders. I called for them an hour ago, but they were detained by… certain _personal_ circumstances, I suppose." Tsunade snorted.

"Ne, Tsunade-san, can Shikamaru come in, seeing as I'm already here?" The door opened, and a woman poked her head in, smiling.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Hai, Yumi, of course, come in. _And _Shikamaru." She said.

Yumi opened the door fully to reveal grumpy-looking man behind her. "Mendokuse…" He muttered. Yumi hit him over the head. "Shut up!"

"Shikamaru, we know you'd rather be with Ino, but we need you here." Tsunade said dryly. Yumi laughed. Shikamaru threw her a withering look. "Like you can talk. If I hadn't dropped in, you'd have moved to the bed, Yumi."

Yumi sighed. "Keep my sex life out of this, please."

Tsunade had had enough. "Ahem!"

"Gomen, Tsunade-san."

The Hokage eyed the two amusedly. "I don't know why I chose you idiots as my military commanders."

"Me? Because I'm just that awesome. Shikamaru? Because you were smoking something you shouldn't." Yumi said, flipping her hair in a faux superior manner.

"Screw you." The man muttered. He looked at the Sand siblings. Surprise coloured his features. "Yo." He nodded at them. They nodded in reply.

Yumi turned her head. Her eyes widened, and she mashed her lips into a thin line. Not trusting herself to speak, she merely gave them a perfunctory bow.

"_This is why you called us?" _She hissed at Tsunade, turning her back on the Three. _"Unbelievable! Whatever the mission is, I'm __**not **__working with them!"_

"Yumi." Tsunade said sharply. "You're being childish. Haven't you moved on?"

"I _have_, but have _they_?" Yumi muttered. "All right, all right, I'm sorry. I'll do it."

The siblings had been listening to this exchange with growing discomfort. Now they snapped out of it. "It's the Akatsuki." Temari said. "They're gathering on our northern borders."

"And you can't do anything about it?" Yumi asked. "With all your incredible ninja?"

Temari flushed. Gaara looked up at Yumi. "We're destroying the guard." He hissed. She turned and fixed her gaze on a spot just above his right shoulder. "But the leader of there top military regiment is there. Unreachable at present, because of the sheer size and skill of the guard. We need the help of Konoha to rout them out."

"Shika, what d'you think?" Yumi mused. "I don't see how a whole army of our ninja are going to be much help; they'd be too conspicuous."

"You're right; the enemy would know that Suna will turn to Konoha- they'll have infiltrated the areas between the two by now, to waylay the ones who go back."

"What we were hoping," Kankuro interjected. "Was for Gaara to return with somebody- or maybe two people- to clear the way for the ones to go after them. The enemy seems to concentrate on wherever he is, so once he's back in Suna, the road from Konoha will be safer."

"Not a bad plan at all." Tsunade approved. "Yumi? Shikamaru?"

"It's good." Yumi said, shrugging.

"Provided you send someone like Uchiha Sasuke or Hyuuga Neji." Shikamaru pointed out. "Two against god-knows-how-many will be a stiff one, ne?"

"Maybe Naruto and Sakura." Yumi suggested. "They work well together. Or Sakura and Hinata. Or-" Tsunade cut her off. "You."

Yumi went pale. The Sand Three stared at Tsunade as though she had gone mad.

But Shikamaru looked thoughtful. "That's an idea." He observed.

"What?"

"You. Alone." He replied.

"Shika." Yumi forced a smile. "I'm not good _enough_."

"You beat Uchiha yesterday." He pointed out. "I'd say you're good enough."

"I'm not as good a medic as Sakura." She said.

He rolled his eyes. "Yumi, _no one_ is as good a medic as Sakura. You're good enough for most field injuries."

"Naruto and Sakura would be perfect. A fighter, a medic. What's wrong with that?" She argued.

Shikamaru shrugged. "The fact that three make more noise than two?" He suggested. "This is right up your street, you know."

"In what way?"

He grinned. "An utter rout. A clean-up for the followers, remember?"

"Yes, Shika, but-" _'But I don't want to have to travel with that… that…!'_ "Oh, all right." She groused. "I'll go, if that's what you want."

"It's not what we _want_, it's what necessity demands." Shikamaru snapped.

"Oh. Sorry. Can we go now?"

"Yes, you may." Tsunade said. Yumi bowed to her, nodded at the Sand Siblings without really looking at them, and walked out.

Shikamaru sighed. "High-strung woman… Mendokuse." He murmured. "Care to join us for lunch?" He asked the Siblings.

"Sure." Kankuro said, looking nervously at Gaara.

* * *

><p>"Yumi?" Hiroto called softly. "Are you alright, love?"<p>

Yumi sighed and walking over, put her arms around her boyfriend. "It's so annoying… why me?"

"Because you're the best. Really, I don't think Sabaku no Gaara could be that bad; he's the Kazekage, ne?"

"That's true, Hiro-kun, but…" Yumi hesitated.

"But what?"

"I'm… I'm afraid of him." She said quickly. It was true…sort of.

"Because he's killed so many people? But Naruto said he's changed, didn't he? There really is nothing to be afraid of, Yumi." He assured her, kissing her forehead. "Come on, I'm taking you out for lunch."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because there's something I want you to see. And wear one of your 'pretty-girl' dresses, will you?"

"Oh. Okay, I'll be down in ten minutes." She rushed upstairs.

* * *

><p>"You look wonderful." Hiroto breathed, as she descended the stairs in a yellow knee length strapless dress. She laughed and slipped into her black flats. "Arigato, darling."<p>

He smiled and took her hand as they left the house.

They stopped outside a really, _really_ high-class restaurant. She raised an eyebrow and he nodded, smiling. "After you." He said.

"Hey, Yumi-chan!" Naruto called from across the room, waving. "Hey, Matsuda!"

Yumi looked at Hiroto. "It's just lunch with friends." She said. "Why are we all dressed up?"

"You'll see." He replied, taking her waist as they approached the table where their friends sat. "Yo, everyone." He said, taking a seat, Yumi beside him.

"Hi guys." She said, smiling.

Promptly, the girls leaned forward and engaged her in conversation.

"You look so pretty!" Ino squealed. "_Where_ did you get the dress?"

"Tachibana-san's shop. You?" Yumi rejoined, sipping her sake.

"Kawanabi's." Sakura answered for the blonde. "We always go there."

"Yeah, Kawanabi-san's place is good." Yumi nodded. "You might want to check out Tachibana-san's, though. He gets some amazing stuff."

"Will do. Hey, we heard you're going on a mission with…" Sakura lowered her voice. "Gaara?"

Yumi nodded huffily. "Hai."

"Yu-chan, I know I shouldn't be asking this-it's none of my business, really- but are you really okay with this?" Hinata asked, very quietly, for Gaara and his sibling were seated next to Shikamaru, who was next to Ino.

"_Finally!"_ Yumi exclaimed. "_Finally_ someone asks me that! No, girls, I'm _not _okay with it! He's… he's…" Sakura gravely completed her sentence.

"He's the reason you were a wreck for months after you settled in Konoha?" She said.

"Well, yes! And it's not something I can forgive!"

"But you have to face it, ne?" Ino said. "Just face it, and show him you've moved on. Heck, girl, your life is just about perfect right now! You're one of the best ninja in Konoha, you're a Military Commander, you've got a wonderful boyfriend, you're smart and beautiful! Gaara's just a small dark spot in your past- show him that!"

"Wow…" Yumi stared at Ino, speechless. "Arigato, Ino. That makes me feel loads better."

"Anytime, honey." Ino winked at her, then turned back to Shikamaru.

Yumi glanced at Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Memories rose to her mind.

"_Ne, what's your name?" Kankuro asked the girl. _

"_Yumi." She replied shyly. "My name's Yumi. You're Kankuro, aren't you?"_

_He grinned. "Yes. How do you know?"_

"_My friend told me. She's the one you always bully at school. I do think you're very mean to her."_

_Kankuro's jaw dropped. Temari stifled a giggle. "I'm Temari, Yumi-chan. I'm the eldest. How old are you?"_

"_I'm thirteen, Temari-chan. What about you?" Yumi asked._

"_I'm fifteen. We'll be great friends!"_

"_Oh, good! And what's his name?" Yumi asked innocently, pointing at Gaara._

_Temari and Kankuro looked scared. "He's our younger brother. He's called Gaara." Temari said, shooting a look at Kankuro. She put an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders and drew her away from the silent redhead. She repeated what she had said before. "We'll be great friends, Yumi-chan!"_

"Yumi?"

"Oh!" She jumped. "What is it, Hiro-kun?"

"You were lost…" He chuckled, drawing her close to him. "Took a little stroll down memory lane, did we?" He kissed her briefly.

She blushed and smiled up at him. "What will you have?" He asked.

"Otoro sushi." She replied. He repeated the order to Naruto, then kissed her again, and stood up. "Where are you going?" She asked, confused.

"Nowhere. I just have an… announcement to make." He said. Then he cleared his throat. "Everyone, I _demand_ your attention, just for a minute." His eyes twinkled at the now-silent group. His hand delved into his jacket pocket, and he turned to look at his girlfriend.

Now absolutely flummoxed, she looked at her friends for an explanation. They just winked. She turned back to face Hiroto.

"Yumi," He said, kneeling before her and pulling out a little velvet case. "We've been together for more than two years. You're everything to me, and I feel it's time to take our relationship to the next level. I was wondering if you had just a little time… so that I may spend the rest of my life with you?" He opened the box.

Her hands rose and covered her mouth. Her eyes widened.

"Would you care to marry me?" he whispered, his black eyes fixed on her swimming hazel ones.

Every diner in the restaurant has fallen silent. All the women were leaning forward excitedly, dying to hear her answer.

"Oh, Hiroto…" Yumi murmured, smiling softly. "Yes, I'd love to!"

Cheers erupted around the place as Hiroto rose gracefully and slipped the ring on his now-fiancée's finger. She put her arms around him, laughing joyously.

"I love you." She said, smiling into his lovely eyes. "Aishiteru, Hiro-kun."

"Aishiteru, Yumi." He said, staring intensely at her and smiling in return. "Always."

"This _really _calls for a celebration!" Ino shouted happily, her arms around Shikamaru. "Night out, guys!"

"Oh, _please_." Tenten rolled her eyes. "I doubt Yu-chan wants to spend her first night as an engaged woman dead-drunk!"

"Actually, I do." Yumi popped up suddenly, giggling at Tenten shocked face. "Electric, tonight."

"_All riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiighttti_!" Naruto screeched. "Teme, drinking game!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Chicken! Though that can't make much difference because of your _chicken-butt hair_!"

"At least I don't look like moving orange blob, dobe." Sasuke growled, his cheeks delicately reddening. Hair was a sensitive subject, after all.

"LAME!"

Laughing, Yumi left the bickering pair and walked over to Temari.

"Temari-san," She said, keeping her tone carefully neutral, yet with an implied friendliness. "You'll come, won't you?"

"Ano…" Temari looked distinctly ill at ease, yet managed a smile. "Hai, of course. And, Kaneko-san… congratulations."

A happy smile lit up Yumi's face. "Arigato!" she chirped. Then she looked at the Sand brothers. "You're invited too, all right? Seven, Electric Club."

"We don't know where it is." Temari said. Yumi grinned. "Trust me, you will."

"Arigato." Kankuro replied, grinning. "Congrats." He, at least, was more relaxed.

She bowed her head and strode past them to get back to her fiancé. As she passed Gaara, however, he grunted, "My compliments."

She stopped and looked at him in concealed astonishment. "Domo." She bowed, and melted back into her friends.

"Yu-chan, show us the ring!" Sakura called. Smiling, Yumi held out her hand. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and Tenten crowded around it. "Whoa…" Shikamaru gasped, looking at Hiroto.

"It's so beautiful!" Ino and Sakura squealed.

"So lovely…" Hinata breathed. "It's huge." Tenten said in awe.

It was simple: a 5-carat diamond mounted on a silver/white gold circlet. The diamond winked and flashed in the light.

"'White Fire'…" Yumi breathed, gazing at Hiroto. "Hiro-kun… I'm not worth _this_."

He put his arms around her. "You _are_. Don't ever think otherwise." He growled.

"'White Fire'." Neji said. "Just like you, Yumi. _White Fire_. Fits uniquely."

Yumi stared at him. He held up his hands. "_He _said that." He pointed to her flushed fiancé. "Weeks ago, when he first broached the marriage topic."

"Hiro-kun," She began, unbelievably touched. He cut her off. "No, don't say anything, Yumi." He pulled her into his arms. "I love you." He pressed his lips to hers.

She responded, immediately. Another vivid memory- a harsh voice speaking to her-

'_Love is a weakness. As long as you love, you'll never be strong enough. Fight for yourself alone, and you're the strongest.'_

She pulled Hiroto closer, now kissing him almost ferociously.

'_I feel so strong.'_

She felt stronger than ever before- savage triumph coursed through her.

'_These feelings… this strength… this is a contradiction of all your beliefs, Gaara.'_

* * *

><p><strong>This idea has been fermenting in my brain and on paper (many different versions) for nearly four years. Only recently did I begin making a soft copy version. So please, tell me what you think. And please don't say anything about Yumi being a Mary-Sue; I need her to have a supposedly perfect life for the story to develop. She probably won't stay the same throughout the story. I mean, no one <strong>_**is**_** perfect. **

**Review! **

**Love,  
>TakeYouBySurprise.<strong>


End file.
